


Prompt 17

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Spoliers for ball & Chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane goes to Southern California and Ty joins him. They escape to Palm Springs for a few days, where Zane books them into a room for a few nights – without realising that it’s a gay resort. It doesn’t take long for jealous Ty to overreact to all the attention that all the guys pay to Zane.</p><p>Slight spoilers for the end of book 8 – Ball & Chain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 17

**Author's Note:**

> Asked out for prompts and this is the result hope you like.

Sitting on the bottom of the bed as he watches Zane pack. “Why do you have to go?”

“It’s part of being the Assistant Special Agent in Charge (ASAIC) Ty. I have to go.”

“It’s bullshit if you ask me.” Ty pouted and sulked. They were busy with the remodelling of the 2-storey building Ty had bought. Now Zane was escaping to Southern California to train in some shitty thing to go with the new job he had.

“Don’t pout.” Zane said putting his board shorts into his bag.

“Hey you won’t be needing those. You need suits.” Ty said.

“It will be hot there asshole I need them.” Zane said Ty had been childish and moody ever since Zane had mentioned that he had to go away for a week.

Ty pushed up off the bed. “I’m going for a run.” He grabbed his iPod.

“Ty…” Zane stopped and dropped the clothes to the bed.

“I need to get out ok…finish packing I won’t be long.” Ty said as he patted Zane’s stomach and then headed down the stairs.

-

Ty pulled the car up at the airport. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“It’s only a week baby we have done longer, and at least we can text and Skype not like the last time.” Zane unclipped his seatbelt.

Ty nodded. Those 6 months he had been deployed had been hard. Leaning over and kissing him hard. “I love you.”

“Love you too. I will text as soon as I land.”

“You better. I will be watching on the flight tracker.” Ty said nuzzling Zane.

“Ty…”

“…go Zane before I kidnap you.” Ty whispered as he kissed him hard and deep. Then he broke it. 

Zane lifted Ty’s hand up and kissed his ring finger, Zane wore the band that Ty had etched the co-ordinates of their new place on his and Ty had bought a henna kit and drew a heart on his and Zane touched it up every now and then. As well as drawing the odd thing on Ty in it as well. Ty liked that idea. He was Zane’s canvas. “Miss you.” Zane said as he got out the car. Walking around he grabbed his case and then with a wave he watched Ty drive off.

~*~

Two days into the trip and Zane really wished he hadn’t come. The other ASAIC that were there were dull and boring and all they wanted to do was drink and cheat on their other halves. Zane was bored and miserable. He had tried to hide in the phone calls to Ty but he knew he wouldn’t be able to when they Skyped.

Ty was sat with his laptop on the table as he logged into his Skype account Miaow Mix and he saw Lonestar was online. He sent the call. Seconds later Zane’s handsome face appeared on his screen. “Hello Beau…What’s wrong?” he said as he saw there was no sparkle in his eyes.

“I hate it here.” Zane pouted.

Ty saw the sadness. “Why didn’t you fucking say?”

“I know you were busy with the store and the floors above.”

“Zane for the love of god it’s a building site I could be in Timbuktu for all they care. I am booking a flight and coming to you.”

Zane looked up at Ty. “Really?”

“Can’t have you moping can we. I know why don’t you tell me why you are so miserable as I book a flight and pack.”

~*~

The idea had his Zane the minute he had gotten the text from Ty that he was about to board the plane. He called Dan, told him that he didn’t need this stupid fucking conference, as he already knew it and Dan sympathized and told him he still didn’t want to see him until Monday morning. So Zane set his little getaway into motion.

Booking the first plush hotel he could find and then he packed his shit up and headed to the airport to pick Ty up and then they would drive to Palm Springs.

-

Ty grabbed his seabag off the belt and headed out of arrivals. It took him 20 seconds to spot Zane and bounded over to him dropped his bag and cupped his face and kissed him hard. 

“God I needed that.” Zane said against Ty’s lips.

“Me too. Come on show me this boring hotel.”

“Change of plan.”

Ty cocked his head. “Meaning?”

“Palm Springs baby.”

“You mean?”

“Time away from home. Come on let’s get going.” 

Ty grabbed his bag and headed after Zane smiling wide.

~*~

Walking up to the reception counter to book in Ty looked around. Zane was in dark blue board short and light blue sleeveless tee. Ty wore black combat pants and a white tee. A few of the guy that they had walked passed were eyeing Zane up. Ty moved a little closer to Zane. 

“Have a nice stay gentlemen. The activities list is in your room.” The young man beamed as he handed the room key over and Ty could have sworn he deliberately touched Zane’s hand. 

“Come on Hoss.” Ty said grabbing Zane by the arm.

Zane grabbed his case and went with Ty. 

Waiting for the elevator arrive another two men joined them in shorts that left very little to the imagination.

“First time here?” the blond one asked.

“Yeah. That obvious is it?” Zane said.

“Him yes, you no. You fit in darling you may want to get him out of those god awful pants and into something a bit more…you know.” The dark haired man winked.

Ty rolled his eyes as it suddenly hit him and he put his arm around Zane’s shoulder. “I didn’t know this hot piece of ass was bringing me here, surprised me. He loves to do that shit. So romantic this one.” He grinned as the doors pinged and opened. “Come on baby take me up stairs and get me out of these god awful pants.”

Zane looked from the two men to Ty as he stepped into the elevator.

The two men went to get in.

“Sorry…I want in his shorts…you two catch the next one.” Ty winked as the doors closed he glared at Zane. “Did you do this on purpose?”

“Do what? And what the hell was all that?”

Ty rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Un-fucking-believable.” He said as they headed up.

“What have I done now?” Zane said seriously getting pissed off at the way Ty was acting.

The doors opened and there were two women stood there in bikinis and sarongs.

Ty got them out the elevator as the two women giggled. “You really have no idea?”

“No and I don’t enlighten me.” Zane said as he found their room and swiped their card into the lock and opened the door.

“You booked us into the top Gay resort in Palm Springs and every fucking person here is staring at you.” Ty said as he walked passed Zane and into the room.

“Oh…” Zane said as he then smiled and he knew he was going to enjoy the next few days even more now.

The End


End file.
